Extraordinary
by Reizna
Summary: 1sentence challenge; 9Q. Set during one of the many cycles, he promised that he'd be the greatest dragoon ever and that he'd keep her safe. She challenged him, saying things would go wrong if he tried to protect her and when they did, she was there to pick him up.


1sentence challenge; 9Q. If I owned this, there would be a localization.

* * *

I. Antebellum

_**Juvenescence: **__Childhood_

#41. Power

Since the dawn of their world, they were part of the Chosen; he possessed dominion over action and she, over intelligence.

#19. Soul

From the beginning, their destinies were intertwined and their souls bonded to one another; whether they remain mere classmates, become friends or even lovers, the choice would always be theirs and theirs alone.

#12. Wait

"Nothin's gonna happen ta me," He announced with his hands on his hips. "'M gonna be the greatest dragoon evaaa. Ya watch, Queenie!"

#29. Safe

"And you'll see! Ah'll keep you safe too from those big scary things!" He sealed his childish promise with a pinky swear; their pinky fingers locked together, effectively sealing their fate.

#30. Ghost

"I'll protect you and all the others from dragons and ghosts too, Queenie," He added, laughing to himself as he scratched the back of his neck.

#47. Harm

She looked up at him after they released their pinkies, laughing as she said, "Something's going to happen to you while you try to keep me safe."

#46. Drive

"No, something won't!" He disagreed before running off, prompting Queen to start chasing him; from then on, his resolve to prove that he could protect her without something happened began to grow.

#34. Sing

Encouraging Ace to sing Mother's song, she didn't realize that she and Nine were singing along with him, their voices blending together.

#18. Attention

"You see, Nine, she's always kept an eye on you," Mother told him; Nine did not know if it was a good or bad thing.

#33. Never

As he felt the training dagger cut his face, they both screamed; never again would she be careless and never again would he use close combat weapons.

#39. Torn

They had to tear her off him in order to get to him; her healing spells were not as top notch then as she was barely learning them.

#

They allowed her to clean the wound; and when she did, they found her almost crying.

#17. Vision

His vision was blurred, but not gone; he could make out a vague outline of Queen's shoulders shaking as she pat his wound with a warm towel.

#11. Blur

Her next words were fuzzy; Nine wasn't sure if she was apologizing, blaming him or blaming herself as she said them a little too quickly.

#20. Picture

As mean as it sounded, he wanted a photo of her crying since the great Queenie never ever cried.

#07. One

And to be honest, it made him feel special, being the one person who got her to shed some tears.

* * *

_**Adolescence: **__Teenage Years_

#02. Cool

They were cool in two meanings of the word: he was popular with the girls due his pretty face and she was rather distant due to her icy demeanor, but still surprising popular among the boys.

#14. Command

For some reason, he always listened to whatever she demanded; he may have some complaints, but he got around to them.

#27. Hide

All she wanted to do was sink her face behind her red mantle as she blushed; did the class idiot really ask her _that_?

#09. King

"What have you done this time," asked King as he stumbled upon Nine clutching his cheek and a very flustered swordswoman.

#32. Eye

After asking her _that_ and receiving a slap to the face, Nine couldn't quite seem to look at her.

#35. Sudden

No one in their right mind would listen to Jack out of the blue and ask Queen if she'd like her muffin buttered; and there was Nine, who was in a category all on his own.

#40. History

Letting a sigh, she was fed up with his snoring; his record of falling asleep in class was too long, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and kicked his chair from underneath him, causing him to awaken with a start.

#36. Stop

"The day I stop kicking your chair will be the day you stop sleeping in class," She responded on her way out.

#43. God

He swore to Etro that one day he'd kick her off her chair or something, just to see how she'd feel when she hit the ground.

#03. Young

Although he thought it, he would never bring himself to do it since he promised her; when they were younger, he made childish promises to her despite the fact that he couldn't quite remember his exact words.

#06. Gentle

"Can't you ease up on him? Just a little?" Seven asked Queen, who shook her head; she couldn't, not with him.

#15. Hold

"I can't, Seven, because he won't keep his end of the promise if I do," Queen answered earnestly.

* * *

II. Belligerent

_**Fracas: **__Conflict_

#31. Book

She liked tactics and theories, battle plans and studying enemy movements, doing things by the book, whereas he was a man of action; it was no wonder that he usually came home with the most injuries and she, the least.

#10. Learn

She shook her head at him like she so often did; even after all this time, he still was unable to name the four countries.

#21. Fool

'Idiocy isn't contagious. So I can stay beside you,' she said; Nine wondered if that was supposed to make him feel better after the conversation with Quon.

#49. Hunger

In the past, he would tease her of how she'd be after his head; now, he could hardly call it a joke when that _she-wolf_ inside awoke with an appetite for blood and she still wondered how he could stomach being beside her.

#42. Bother

"Why stay beside me with that witch inside me?" She asked, finally getting that question out in the open after it gnawed at her for so long.

#45. Naked

Placing his hands behind his neck, Nine turned to her, blue eyes exposing his sincerity as he said, "Because you told someone that you could stay beside me even though I'm an idiot, so 'm gonna do the same."

#22. Mad

"You were an idiot and now, a more of an idiot," She remarked after he made his statement.

#25. Shadow

A shadow crossed her face when he took a good look at her; his resolve refused to waver.

#23. Child

"I made a promise to ya when we were kids, remember?" All playfulness in his voice was gone, but replaced an icy seriousness that rivaled Queen's own.

#28. Fortune

As the Goddess would have it, something happened as he tried to keep her safe.

#44. Wall

Staring at him, mouth agape, she knew it was suicide to scale the fortress wall, but he insisted that he 'do what dragoons do best and jump'.

#08. Thousand

"Told you once and now, a thousand times: BE CAREFUL," she stressed over the COMM when she and Ace were separated from Nine when he made the jump.

#24. Now

"'M fine," Nine shouted over the COMM; Queen screamed back, "for now! We're going in!"

#16. Need

She needed to reach him before it turned into another repeat of before; in her mind's eye, she saw a silver dagger catch the light as she relived the memory of how Nine received his scar.

#05. Wrong

"Nah, I'll be okay!" He argued before encountering one of Milites' newer machines at the tower; he hated it when she was right.

* * *

_**Fatality: **__Death_

#50. Believe

"Do you think we'll live?" She asked him – to which he replied, "'Course, dammit. We're Class Zero. We're the heroes. Heroes always survive ta tell the story."

#04. Last

Standing behind Ace, they said nothing and exchanged one final glance; for a long time, they've known that they would never be just a boy and girl.

#48. Precious

Comforting the class crybaby, she looked almost like a mother comforting her beloved child; and he thought that look suited her the most.

#26. Goodbye

Now was not the time to add feelings to his farewell, not when Her Majesty was keeping their resident crybaby from crying; he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to the class's big sister.

#01. Motion

Queen glanced over to him, thinking not now; she knew there would be another chance as the next cycle was set into motion.

#37. Time

There is always a next time, he told himself, but they would forget and would have to start all over again.


End file.
